


HOW MUCH GRATUITOUS SEX CAN WE PACK INTO 1000 WORDS

by onesickmind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ANALLINGUS, Blowjobs, DOING SEX, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Group Sex, Having Sex, Kinky sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Other, Revenge Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, cake sex, handjobs, radio sex, sex sex sex, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesickmind/pseuds/onesickmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'M GOING FOR HIGHEST SEX DENSITY HERE. A SEX ACT IN EVERY SENTENCE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW MUCH GRATUITOUS SEX CAN WE PACK INTO 1000 WORDS

CECIL MASTURBATED WHILE HE TALKED ABOUT HIM AND CARLOS HAVING SEX ON THE RADIO. HE GROANED, "CARLOS FUCKED ME IN THE ASS UNTIL HE CAME, THEN I FUCKED HIM IN THE ASS UNTIL I CAME," AND THEN CECIL CAME RIGHT THERE ON THE AIR BECAUSE TALKING ABOUT IT AROUSED HIM SO MUCH.

 

CARLOS ALREADY HAD HIS HARD DICK OUT WHEN HE APPEARED IN THE DOOR AND SAID, "I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL THE END OF YOUR BROADCAST TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU." CECIL SUCKED CARLOS OFF DURING THE WEATHER. CARLOS JERKED CECIL OFF DURING CLOSING REMARKS. THEN CECIL ANNOUNCED FIVE SOLID HOURS OF HUFFING AND GROANING WHILE THEY TOOK TURNS FUCKING EACH OTHER OVER THE DESK.

 

CECIL SUCKED CARLOS OFF ON THE DRIVE HOME. THIS MADE CARLOS SWERVE, AND THEN THE SSP WHO PULLED THEM OVER GAVE THEM BOTH HANDJOBS BECAUSE THEY WERE SO HOT.  THEN CECIL FUCKED THE SSP IN THE ASS WHILE CARLOS FUCKED HIS MOUTH. 

 

CECIL GAVE CARLOS A HANDJOB ON THE WAY HOME. THEY ORDERED PIZZA AND WHEN IT CAME, IT TURNED OUT TO BE ALIVE AND IT ATTACKED CECIL AND BROUGHT OFF HIS COCK WHILE ENTERING AND FUCKING HIS ASS WHILE CARLOS WATCHED AND MASTURBATED. THEN CARLOS ATE THE PIZZA OFF CECIL'S COCK WHILE GIVING HIM A BLOWJOB AND OUT OF HIS ASS WHILE GIVING HIM ANALLINGUS AND TOLD HIM THEY NEEDED TO GET JIZZ TOPPING MORE OFTEN. BUT CECIL WAS STILL HUNGRY SO HE SUCKED CARLOS OFF AND SWALLOWED HIS LOADS OF CUM TEN TIMES IN A ROW.

 

THEN THEY GOT ALL GROPEY WHILE WATCHING NETFLIX AND CARLOS JERKED CECIL OFF AND THEN CECIL FUCKED CARLOS ON THE COUCH. THEY HEARD THE SOUND OF A WOMAN ORGASMING IN THE BEDROOM AND DISCOVERED THE FACELESS OLD WOMAN MASTURBATING ON THEIR BED IN HER SEXIEST LINGERIE. CARLOS FUCKED HER IN THE ASS AND CECIL SUCKED HER OFF BECAUSE IT TURNED OUT SHE WAS TRANSGENDER. HIRAM MCDANIELS, WHO SPIED ON HIS OPPONENT AT ALL TIMES, SAW WHAT WAS GOING ON, AND BROKE THROUGH THE WINDOW AND SUCKED CECIL OFF WITH HIS RED HEAD AND CARLOS OFF WITH HIS BLUE HEAD AND THE FACELESS OLD WOMAN WITH HIS GREEN HEAD WHILE HIS PURPLE AND GREY HEADS MADE OUT.

 

THEN THE SSP ASSIGNED TO EACH OF THEM GOT HORNY AND JOINED IN, SO HIRAM MCDANIELS SUCKED EVERYBODY OFF AT ONCE EXCEPT TWO SSP'S WHO 69ED AND THEN RADIOED THEIR BUDDIES TO TELL THEM WHAT A GREAT TIME WAS GOING ON OVER HERE.

 

ALL THE SSP'S AND THE SHERIFF HIMSELF RAPPELLED THROUGH CARLOS' CEILING IN A CLOUD OF APHRODISIAC AND FOR A WHILE IT WAS JUST THE POLICE FUCKING EACH OTHER WHILE EVERYONE ELSE GOT RANDOMLY GRABBED AND PLOWED INTO, BUT THEN THE TOWNSPEOPLE STARTED TO WONDER WHERE THEIR SSP DETAIL WENT, AND FOLLOWED THEM OVER TO CARLOS' PLACE, WHERE THEY JOINED IN THE ORGY AS WELL. 

 

STEVE CARLSBERG FUCKED CARLOS, WHICH GOT CECIL SUPER MAD SO HE FUCKED EACH PERSON THERE AS REVENGE. THEN CARLOS APOLOGIZED AND THEY HAD MAKEUP SEX. 

 

A SPACE-TIME RIFT OPENED AND THE CHILDREN WHO HAD FOLLOWED THEIR FAMILIES, CRYING "MOMMY DADDY GENDERQUEER PARENT WHERE ARE YOU GOING," ALL WENT THROUGH IT AND WERE INSTANTLY AGED TO 18 AND THEN THEY ALL LOST THEIR VIRGINITY RIGHT THERE! THE WHOLE TOWN WAS HAVING SEX NOW!!!!!!!! 

 

EVEN TELLY THE BARBER FOUND HIS WAY FROM THE DESERT AND TRIMMED PEOPLE'S PUBIC HAIR IN EXCHANGE FOR BLOWJOBS!

 

THEN THE GLOW CLOUD GREW REALLY BIG AND SPROUTED THOUSANDS OF PENISES AND HYPNOTIZED EVERYONE INTO WORSHIPPING AND BRINGING OFF ITS CLOUD COCKS AT ONCE! THEN IT LED THEM ALL DOWN THE ROAD TO DESERT BLUFFS WHERE EVERYBODY FOUND THEIR DOUBLE AND MADE OUT WITH THEM AND THEN HAD HOT SEX WITH THEM! 

 

EVERYONE GOT RELEASED FROM THE GLOW CLOUD'S CONTROL WHEN IT LEFT TO HAVE SEX WITH THE LUMINOUS HAZE, SO THEY FUCKED THEIR DOUBLES JUST THREE MORE TIMES BEFORE GETTING TIRED AND WANTING A SHOWER. THIS WORKED WELL SINCE EVERYBODY WAS PAIRED OFF, SO THERE WERE TWO TO A SHOWER AND EVERYBODY HAD SHOWER SEX USING SOAP AS LUBRICANT.

 

CECIL AND CARLOS BROUGHT THEIR DOUBLES HOME, WHERE KEVIN SUCKED ALL THREE OF THEIR HUGE COCKS OFF AT ONCE WITH HIS EXTRA WIDE CUT-OPEN MOUTH AND THEN THEY HAD SUPER KINKY BONDAGE SEX AND THEN RATHER CRAMPED SHOWER SEX AND THEN LAID A TARP ON TOP OF THE TOWN-WIDE DUMP OF CUM AND HAD MORE SEX AND FELL ASLEEP. THEY ALL DREAMED ABOUT SEX AND UNCONSCIOUSLY JERKED EACH OTHER OFF. 

 

IN THE MORNING, THEIR DOUBLES HAD SEX AND WENT HOME AND CECIL AND CARLOS HAD MORNING SEX. THEN THEY REALIZED THE APARTMENT WAS WRECKED, AND GOT JOBS AS PROSTITUTES TO PAY FOR REPAIRS, HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER AT THE INTERVIEW TO SHOW HOW GOOD THEY WERE. IT WAS SO HOT, THE INTERVIEWER FUCKED THEM BOTH. 

 

EARL HARLAN HIRED THEM FIRST AND AFTER FUCKING HIS EX REAL GOOD HE HAD THEM MASTURBATE ALL DAY INTO A GIANT CAKE PAN, THEN PUT THEM IN THE CAKE LIKE PARTY STRIPPERS AND THEY HAD TO EAT THEIR WAY OUT OF THE CUM CAKE AND THEN EARL HAD SEX WITH BOTH OF THEM AGAIN!

 

THE "HUDDLE WITH US" PEOPLE HIRED THEM TO DO MORE THAN HUDDLE (THAT MEANS SEX!)

 

VARIOUS TOWNSPEOPLE ALSO HIRED THEM FOR REGULAR WHORE SEX, AND THEY ALWAYS MADE EVERYONE ORGASM SUPER HARD!

 

MARCUS VANSTEN HEARD HOW GOOD THEY WERE AND HIRED THEM TO WEAR NOTHING BUT DIAMOND NECKLACES AND TAKE TURNS SUCKING HIM OFF, SO FOR 24 SOLID HOURS HE ALWAYS HAD A MOUTH ON HIS COCK, EVEN WHEN HE WAS WALKING AROUND.

 

THEN THEY HAD ENOUGH MONEY TO HIRE A CONTRACTOR TO FIX THEIR APARTMENT, AND HE WAS REALLY HOT SO THEY HAD SEX WITH HIM. 

 

FINALLY, THE APARTMENT WAS PUT BACK TOGETHER, AND AS CARLOS GENTLY ROCKED INTO CECIL HE SAID, "NEXT TIME, LET'S HAVE A ROMANTIC EVENING FOR JUST THE TWO OF US."

 

CECIL AGREED, AND THE THOUGHT MADE HIM SO HORNY HE FUCKED CARLOS RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE FUCKING END!
> 
> A/N: I AM ASKING EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS TO LEAVE A COMMENT FILLED WITH SEX! **THIS MEANS YOU!!!!!!** ALSO I VOW TO REPLY TO EVERY SEX COMMENT WITH ANOTHER SEX COMMENT! LET'S GET THE MOST SEX IN COMMENTS EVER IN THE HISTORY OF THE INTERNET!!!!!!
> 
> EDIT: OI! HOW COME I GOT 5 KUDOS BUT ONLY ONE COMMENT? YOU READ THIS! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO POST A SEX COMMENT! IF EVERYONE WHO READS THIS POSTS A SEX COMMENT, THIS THING WILL BECOME GLORIOUS!!!!!! SO GO ON! DON'T BE SHY! LORD KNOWS YOUR CONTRIBUTION DOESN'T NEED TO BE HIGH QUALITY!


End file.
